


Eight Really Ugly Sweaters

by Skeeter_110



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Calls James "Rhodey" Rhodes "Papa", Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: The Stark-Rhodes get a package from Rhodey's Mother.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034724
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Eight Really Ugly Sweaters

"Hey, Babe, look! We got a package from your mom." Tony calls out, walking into the living room where Rhodey was with a decent sized box

"Yeah, she told me that she was going to be sending something." Rhodey says, sitting up and bit so there was room on the couch to set the package in-between them. 

"Petey, come look and see what Nana sent!" Tony shouts, chuckling when he heard Peter very loudly run into the living room.

"Nana sent us something?" Peter asks as he climbed up on the couch, making himself at home on Tony's lap rather than the actual couch.

"Yeah. Help us open it." Rhodey answers, Peter eagerly leaning over and helping him open up the box. 

Due to Peter sitting on top of him, Tony couldn't actually see what was being taken out of the box, so he was a little confused when Rhodey let out a groan that quickly broke off into a laugh.

"What did she do this time?" Tony asks, only succeeding in making his husband laugh harder.

"Do you remember the first time you came over for Christmas? How she made us sweaters?" Rhodey asks making Tony bust out laughing because he knew exactly what was in the box now.

"She made us sweaters?" Tony laughs, moving Peter over to look at all of them. Sure enough, there were eight brightly-colored, ugly-as-all-hell sweaters sitting all in a pile.

“Correction; she made Peter sweaters.” Rhodey tells him, pulling out the toddler sized sweaters and only two adult sized sweaters.

"Oh, she is going to expect a fashion show out of every single one of those." Tony points out, giggling at the memories of their first Christmas together. 

"Come on, Pete, we gotta go try all of these on and take pictures for Nana." Rhodey says, picking up the toddler and walking into the bathroom to start putting the sweater on him.

While Rhodey was helping Peter into the sweater, Tony thought back onto the last time Rhodey's Mother made them sweaters.

It was back when they were still in MIT, way before Rhodey and Tony even told each other that they shared feelings for each other.

Of course, Tony's parents were going out on vacation, leaving him to stay at MIT all alone for the holidays. As soon as Rhodey found out about this, he insisted on Tony going to his house for the holidays; refusing to stop his begging until Tony eventually caved in.

Rhodey told his mom as soon as Tony agreed, which then led to her making a bunch of matching sweaters for both Tony and Rhodey. 

They were ugly as all could be, and so itchy you were still scratching for days afterwards, but Tony loved every bit of it and refused to get rid of the sweaters even after they were all too small to fit him; the only thing that actually made him get rid of them was the washing machine eating them up. 

As soon as Rhodey came back into the room with Peter, Tony was already snapping pictures. 

"Smile, Pete. We gotta send these to Nana." Tony says, snorting a bit at the pout on Peter's face.

"It's itchy." Peter whines.

"Yeah, your Nana isn't the greatest at making sweaters. But, think about it like this, the quicker you smile, the quicker we can get this done and you can take the sweaters off." Rhodey says, Peter sighing the most put upon sigh a toddler could manage before smiling for the picture.

This happened for another hour, Peter grumbling the entire time as they swapped out the sweaters until they got the very last one which prompted Rhodey and Tony to put theirs on also.

"Daddy, I wanna be done now." Peter whines, pulling at the sweater to alleviate some of the discomfort. 

"Alright, alright, come here and lets have J take the picture for us." Tony says, pulling Peter in front of him and Rhodey. Once he was sure JARVIS got the picture, Tony let go of Peter causing the toddler to begin ripping the sweater over his shoulders; the small boy grunting in frustration when he ended up getting tangled in it.

"Calm down. Here, let me help." Rhodey says, helping Peter out of the dreaded article of clothing. 

"Free!" Peter shouts once Rhodey was able to get the sweater off, the toddler running off into his room. Rhodey and Tony just laughed at their son's antics before getting out of their sweaters themselves. 

"Let me just send this to my mom really quick and we can get dinner started." Rhodey absentmindedly says, his main focus on his phone.

"Thank her again for the sweaters and the trip down memory lane." Tony says as he wraps his arms around Rhodey's waist, planting a kiss on the back of his neck afterwards.

Rhodey just fondly chuckled, the memories popping up for him also, before turning around in Tony's arms and pulling him in for a kiss.

One kiss turned into two, which turned into another five, and before they knew it, they were completely immersed in the moment, their surroundings disappearing behind them. That was until a certain four-year-old pushed against their legs, effectively breaking up the moment. 

"Gross!" Peter teases, squealing when Tony lifted the toddler upside-down and began tickling his exposed belly.

"You won't be saying that once you start dating." Tony says making Rhodey snort.

"Okay, lets not get ahead of ourselves here. How about we just go one step at a time; the first step being dinner." Rhodey offers, both of his boys eagerly agreeing. 

"Can we get pizza?" Peter asks.

"Pizza it is."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea how to end fics haha


End file.
